I missed you
by fanfic designer
Summary: Un día buscando entre sus cosas , Kazuki encuentra un objeto que dispara en su mente muchos preciados recuerdos de infancia .Contiene yaoi Juubei/Kazuki .Cap único. Dejen sus reviews!


Hola gente otaku! Como están? Estoy en medio de un fic que está en su capítulo final "Narración cotidiana" y al mismo tiempo se me ocurrió este otro y no pudedejar de escribirlo , como siempre la infancia de Kazuki y Juubei siempre son una linda excusa para hacer un fic súper dulce y cursi jajajaja , por ello les dejo este fic que espero les guste .

**Disclaimer: Este es por ello GB no me pertenece , es propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos autores , así que ya lo saben , no escribo fics con fines de lucro sino mas bien con un fin de entretenimiento y distracción jajajaja . Gracias por leer **

**Summary: Un día buscando entre sus cosas , Kazuki encuentra un objeto que dispara en su mente muchos preciados recuerdos de infancia . **

**NOTA: contiene yaoi Juubei/Kazuki … sino te gusta no leas . Cap único lo que tenga "*********" tiene nota al final de pagina tenerlo en cuenta . **

**I missed you**

Todo comenzó cuando Kazuki limpiando y revisando entre sus cosas localizó un preciado objeto del cual se había olvidado y que tenía muchos años, un gancho para el cabello hecho en madera elaborado a mano , un obsequio de Juubei , sonrió al encontrarlo intacto como hacia tanto tiempo , otro de los afortunados objetos al igual que su diario y su koto que habían sobrevivido casi milagrosamente al incendio de su aldea .

_**Flash Back **_

Un joven Juubei de escasos 13 años entró al recinto donde normalmente se encontraba a Kazuki practicando el koto , pero se dio cuenta que esa tarde en particular , la estancia estaba vacía , ni Kazuki , ni su koto ni sus bellas notas se veían o escuchan por ningún lado. Se sentó en el suelo de madera pensativo cuando de pronto la matriarca del clan Fuuchoin apareció ante él en todo su esplendor llevando puesto un hermoso kimono corinto largo , Juubei se quedó boquiabierto la madre de Kazuki era muy hermosa y esa tarde se veía realmente como una diosa con el cabello oscuro y lacio suelto y con esa sonrisa que sin lugar a dundas había heredado al jovencito Fuuchoin , una sonrisa luminosa, alegre y encantadora .

-Juubei-kun.. que haces por acá a estas horas? Buscas a mi hijo?-le preguntó , el Kakei se levantó de un salto e hizo una respetuosa reverencia frente a la mujer , sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían al percatarse que la madre de Kazuki sabía que estaba buscando al Fuuchoin se sintió un poco nervioso .

-este .. si .. me preguntaba si ya estaría libre para salir a caminar un rato –preguntó ansioso y tímido a la vez

-Oh .. Juubei .. Kazuki se fue muy temprano a entrenar a las montañas con su padre y no volverá sino hasta dentro de un mes –le dijo con mucha seriedad , a Juubei aquella notica le cayó en la espalda como un balde de agua fría , Kazuki no le había comentado nada sobre ese viaje de entrenamiento .

-yo .. no sabia .. Kazuki no me lo mencionó –dijo con tristeza

-es verdad, Kazuki me dijo que no quería que supieras pues te pondrías triste por su partida , pero pronto volverá , lo hizo con el fin de hacerse mejor y más fuerte en las técnica de los hilos de la escuela Fuuchoin , el padre de Kazuki puede ser muy estricto –dijo la mujer viendo directamente en los ojos del Kakei , Juubei sintió el caoba de los ojos de Kazuki allí mismo presente como si él y su madre fueran un mismo ser , un espejo .

-ya veo ..

-no estés triste , piensa que Kazuki se está volviendo más fuerte es a la edad de los 12 años en la que un Fuuchoin debe enfrentase a algunas responsabilidades mas adultas , tu lo entiendes bien pues el clan Kakei también sigue con ese estricto sistema .

-si lo sé –dijo con resignación pues él y su hermana también había tenido ese arduo entrenamiento en las técnicas de las agujas voladoras y del manto sagrado respectivamente pero nunca se habían ido tan lejos , por eso se sentía realmente abandonado .

Los primeros días de ausencia del Fuuchoin fueron muy duros para Juubei , le extrañaba muchísimo , no tenia con quien jugar a las escondidas, con quien platicar después de los duros entrenamientos , con quien salir a caminar en el atardecer ni con quien contar las estrellas en los jardines nocturnos del dojo .

Extraña su sonrisa dulce y sincera, sus enormes ojos chocolate viéndole con adoración y cariño, el roce de sus manos frías y suaves , el olor que despedía su cuerpo y su cabellos mezcla de jazmines y azahares . Era la primera vez que estaban distantes tanto tiempo desde que se habían conocido.

Una noche Juubei reposaba su futòn a la par del de su hermana , solo los separaba un biombo, la tenue luz de la luna en el patio iluminaba ligurmente el recito. Juubei no podía dormir , tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Kazuki , como le estaría yendo en su entrenamiento? , sería su padre muy estricto y duro con él? Lo estaría haciendo llorar justo ahora ante tanto regaño? Estaría pasando frio o hambre? .. y las mas importante de todas las interrogantes ..le estaría extrañando tanto como él lo extrañaba? . Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su rostro , se volteó hacia la pared , no querían que su hermana lo viera o lo escuchara llorar por lo que se tapó la boca para evitar que un solo gemido de dolor saliera de su labios .

Apretó la sabanas abrazándolas levemente, deseando ,soñando, añorando y fantaseando con que fuera la sedosa tela del kimono rosa de Kazuki .

Desde qué momento se había prendado tan pasionalmente del Fuuchoin? , su personalidad le fascinaba , su carácter lo cautivaba, su sonrisa lo tranquilizaba , su voz lo relajaba , su aroma lo embelesaba ,sus ojos lo enamoraban .. eso era .. se había enamorado perdida e irremediablemente de su mejor amigo y ahora estaba lejos quien sabe si pasando cuantas peripecias , penalidades y angustias y tal vez no volvería jamás . Lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormido .. esa misma noche soñó con Kazuki , soñó que estaban acostados en la verde y fresca grama felices abrasándose.

Otro día sin ti ..

-Hermano- Sakura se acercó lentamente hasta quedar al lado de su hermano menor quien estaba pensativo con la mirada perdida viendo al jardín .

-Sakura

-que te pasa? hace rato que te veo extraño estas bien? –preguntó notablemente preocupada

-no me fue muy bien en el entrenamiento .. papá dice que estoy muy distraído y que comento muchas torpezas que tome formalidad si quiero convertirme en maestro de las gujas voladoras de la escuela Kakei, está disgustado –dijo el chico con tristeza sin voltear a ver a su hermana

-ya veo .. la verdad es que tiene razón .. estas distante y distraído desde hace días .. es porque Kazuki se fue?-preguntó de pronto curiosa e infantil , las mejillas de Juubei se tornaron muy enrojecidas y volteó a verla de inmediato

-por qué crees eso?-preguntó sintiendo la cara muy caliente y el corazón en la boca.

-porque desde que Kazuki se fue , estas raro .. lo extrañas mucho?-preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa tierna y encantadora , Juubei supo que no se lo decía por molestar sino porque de verdad la intrigaba verle en ese estado de ánimo tan deplorable y patético , porque de verdad era así como se sentía , como vacio , como si sin Kazuki las cosas ya no fuera igual y perdiera su sentido, su encanto .

-si, así es la verdad es que lo extraño mucho –dijo finalmente reconociendo que ese era el problema , la razón de estar tan distraído y distante –es que nunca habíamos estado separados tanto tiempo –dijo jugando con sus dedos nervios y con las mejillas arreboladas de verse descubierto por su hermana mayor .

-Oí decir a papá que Kazuki y su padre regresaran pero aun faltan varios días .. porque no le haces a Kazuki un obsequio sorpresa de bienvenida , se sentirá feliz de saber que pensaste mucho en el , durante su ausencia –le dijo su hermana mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano y una suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros y mecía sus cabellos .

-un obsequio de bienvenida?

-si .. apuesto que a Kazuki le gustará y se pondrá muy feliz

-y si no regresa?-preguntó el Kakei a nadie en especial , no era una pregunta para Sakura era más bien una pregunta lanzada al viento para que se la respondiera el destino

-no lo sé –respondió la muchacha muy quedamente después de un largo rato de silencio , se levantó de pronto y se fue dejando a joven Kakei sumido en una nueva y triste frustración

-y si no regresa?-se preguntó de nuevo con amargura a la vez que inevitablemente dos lagrimas muy gruesas resbalaban por su perfil.

Pasaron los días, los mas tristes y desdichados de su vida , tenía que soportar los insultos de su padre por sus torpezas en sus lecciones y no tenía ni con quien llorar esas angustias porque estaba solo , se pasaba las noches de insomnio pensando en Kazuki y cuando apenas podía dormir un par de horas le soñaba , y despertaba llorando , estaba delegado pálido y sin hambre hasta su hermana estaba preocupada por cómo había decaído el estado de salud de Juubei .

Sin embargo el Kakei guardó en su corazón una gota de esperanza .. y tal y como Sakura le había sugerido fue al bosque una tarde y de un tronco viejo de roble extrajo madera para comenzar a tallar con cuchillo y espada samurái lentamente y un poco cada día , el preciado obsequio que le daría a Kazuki , su esperanza de que volvería y que cuando volviera le confesaría su amor .

Finalmente en una noche de insomnio lo terminó , le había quedado bien , le satisfacía el acabado un poco rustico y artesanal , pero era un gancho para el cabello tenia la forma de una concha por el medio se le atravesaba un palito largo y redondeado para sostener el cabello al manera de sujetador , Juubei pensaba en los largos y castaños cabellos del Fuuchoin recogidos con aquel gancho e imaginaba la linda carita de su amigo , feliz por el regalo colmándole de agradecimientos por lo que le había fabricado con tanto esmero y cariño durante su ausencia .

No podía traer a Kazuki a su mente sin que esto lo hiciera llorar imparablemente , y era ridículo por que solo se había ido unos días , pero Juubei había aprendido a necesitarlo TANTO como se necesitaba el aire para respirar , pero el gran miedo que crecía en Juubei era el miedo de que no volviera jamás , eso era realmente lo que lo tenia así .

Entonces se metía en el futon apagaba la lámpara de aceite y se cubría hasta la coronilla con las sábanas acurrucándose , abrazando la almohada como un niño pequeño , se metía la punta de una sabana en la boca para que no lo escucharan llorando , solo cerraba los ojos y dejaba que aquel sentimiento fluyera , pero siempre le traía ojos hinchados y dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente , y esos malestares no pasaban desapercibidos por su hermana y su padre.

Ese viernes en la mañana , fue sin duda el día mas feliz de su vida .. vio cuando Kazuki y su padre regresaban de la montaña , toda la aldea los esperaba con ansias y la madre de Kazuki les había preparado una bienvenida con flores y comida . A Juubei le latía fuerte el corazón en el pecho ya no podía aguadar las ganas de estrechar a Kazuki entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que le quería , estaba nervioso y ansioso , parecía como si hubiera pasado un siglo , Kazuki se vía un poco mas alto y delgado , el cabello un poco más largo recogido en un coleta alta , una mochila de cuero al hombro y su koto en su estuche de mimbre en la otra mano , se veía lastimado y con heridas leves en sus brazos y manos , pero el brillo de sus ojos era el mismo alegre y dulce de siempre .

-Juubei! vamos!-su hermana lo codeó empujándole un poco , el joven Kakei estaba nervioso solo quería abrirse paso entre la gente y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas , pero se sentía cohibido y tenía un nudo en la garganta de lagrimas que se tragaba y de esos sentimientos que le presionaban el pecho .

Kazuki también estaba nervioso veía a todas partes buscando a alguien entre la gente , la madre del Fuuchoin sabía que aunque su híjole amaba con inmensa adoración , no era a ella a quien buscaban desesperadamente en ese momento , Kazuki había cambiado y había crecido y ella lo sabia .

-Juubei.. creo que Kazuki te está buscando-le dijo la matriarca en su susurro mientras lo empujaba amorosamente .

La madre de Kazuki se dirigió a abrazar y saludar a su esposo ,mientras las personas del clan recibían con vivas al patriarca Fuuchoin , y todo esto les dio un espacio de privacidad , los ojos de ambos se encontraron en un momento mágico , zafiros con caobas , y aunque hubieran querido decirse miles de cosas , toda palabra quedó olvidada y muerta en sus gargantas , pues solo se fundieron en fuerte abrazo , ambos estallaron en llanto , fue un momento muy enternecedor e intenso en el que por fin después de extrañarse tanto pudieron verse de nuevo y estar juntos .

Esa noche fue la celebración al patriarca , Kazuki estaba bañando , arreglado y vestido con un hermoso kimono turquesa con amarillo , el cabello suelto se veía como un sueño , Juubei le invitó a salir a pasear un rato , necesitaba hablarle y darle su obsequio , la euforia de la tarde fue tanta que no habían tenido la oportunidad de charlar como se debía .

-te vez muy lindo ,Kazuki –le dijo tímidamente el aprendiz de samurái quien también estaba ataviado con un yukata verde musgo muy elegante para la ocasión .

-tú también .. –le dijo con una sonrisa se alejaron un poco de la muchedumbre

-pensé que no volverías.. porque no me dijiste?-le preguntó el Kakei después de un rato de silencio , pero no había reproche en su voz .

- lo lamento tanto .. yo .. no quería preocuparte ni que estuvieras triste .. yo.. iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por volver , fuera como fuera ... para estar contigo –le dijo con una sonrisa , las mejillas de Kazuki se había coloreado de carmín y las de Juubei también

-te extrañé muchísimo .. no sabes cuánto –la voz del Kakei se quebró de nuevo .. pero ya no quería llorar mas se tragó las lagrimas aunque sus ojos seguían brillosos y enrojecidos

-también te extrañé, ni un solo segundo dejé de pensar en ti .. aunque suene cursi –dijo Kazuki nervioso y apenado por la confesión mientras apretaba los bordes su kimono con nerviosismo entre sus manos

-Kazuki .. yo .. toma-le tendió el gancho de madera entre sus manos –lo hice en tu ausencia , nunca perdí la esperanza de que volverías

-Juubei.. –la voz de Kazuki se quebró por completo y llorando se abrazó al cuello de su amigo mientras le colmaba de tímidos besos en las mejillas acaloradas de Juubei.

Se dieron tiempo para llorar de nuevo en los brazos del otro un largo rato en que Kazuki se aferró a Juubei y absorbió el olor de su amigo y Juubei jugueteó con el cabello de Kazuki deseando que ese mágico momento durara para siempre .

-te lo pongo?

-si por favor

Juubei colocó con amor el gancho en el cabello de Kazuki , se le veía hermoso elegante y especial , secó sus lagrimas con el reverso de su mano y le dio un suave beso en la frente .

-gracias .. te amo mucho Juubei –le confesó con la voz temblorosa , el cuerpo de Juubei se agitó y su corazón latió fuerte ante aquellas palabras .

-también te amo .. mucho .. mucho .. mucho –le dijo a la vez que sus labios se unieron por primera vez en un casto e infantil beso , el primero de su historia .

_**Fin del flashback **_

Kazuki salió de su ensoñación , cuando escuchó a Juubei entrar al apartamento , le salió al encuentro con una sonrisa en los labios .

-Juubei ..mira lo que encontré-le enseñó el gancho de madera –te acuerdas?-los ojos de Juubei se aguaron y su rostro se ruborizó tenuemente .

-vaya pensé que se había perdido , claro que me recuerdo .. esa fue la primera vez que pensé que no volvería verte . .pero volviste ..

-si.. y también la segunda vez volví *le dijo bajando el rostro un poco apenado , porque siempre le había causado tristezas a su pareja y se sentía mal por ello.

Juubei estaba cabizbajo y sus ojos estaban cristalinos , Kazuki se sintió realmente conmovido por que aquel sentimiento no había desaparecido con el tiempo , es mas seguía allí más fuerte que nunca

-nunca más me volveré a irme .. bajo ninguna circunstancia .. lo prometo –le dijo a la vez que la distancia entre sus rostros se acortaba y se daban un dulce beso en los labios .

_**FIN **_

**Ufff bueno jajaja quedó un poco –bastante cursi u/u jajaj pero cuando se trata de los días de infancia de esos dos , no me puedo medir con las dosis de azúcar , gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado . **

**Hasta la próxima **

_**Nota de pie de página. **_

*La segunda vez fue cuando se fue de la fortaleza para irse con Ginji y conformar los Volts .


End file.
